Cursed Maidens
by Konallei
Summary: [Ch 9] Two evil witches cursed two maidens, but they find the way to be humans again and now have to recoverer their past life and fight their enemies. AxC some KxL
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Two evil witches cursed two maidens when they realised that they could not have the love of the boys they wanted. Now the maidens have to find the way to be humans again with the help of two boys. AxC

Cursed Maidens

Once upon a time, there where to two evil witches who were in love with two boys who didn't return their love, they already had someone in their hearts. The witches found out who the lucky or according to them the damn girls where and cast a cursed upon them.

The wicked grey haired witch attacked a blonde maiden from the back when she was swimming in the peaceful lake near her house, turning her into a small doll. At the same time the other evil witch with red hair cursed a pinked maiden when she was lovingly caring her garden.

Both maidens fell into the cold ground with out any person realize what just happened. With their eyes open widely but wet with tears in the memory of no having the chance to fight back or al least see for the last their precious person.

The witches left the place quickly so nobody could see them but before checking if everything went as planned.

The sun was setting down, both maiden dolls started to glow in a yellow-orange light, flying and in front of a woman with brown hair who watch them with sad eyes. Then she spoke.

'Lacus-sama, Cagalli-sama,' she closed her eyes, 'how terrible to be victims of obsessive love that were not return.'

With cheerless eyes, she waved her hands and both dolls glowed with a cerulean bright light. 'Forgive me but the only thing I can do I is to give your souls back.'

§

"Ding dong." The door bell rang.

He was on his bedroom when the maid called his door.

"Master Athrun there is a woman asking for you, she says her name is Murrue"

The navy blue haired boy got up from his chair. "OK thank you"

'_A woman named Murrue?. Was not Kira the one to come?'_

Walking down stairs, he got to the living room but nobody was there. He went to open the door but nothing. He closed it. The maid appeared again bringing some drinks. "Eh? Where did the lady go?" asked herself the maid who had opened the door, looking at the empty couch.

He turned around to go back to his room. Suddenly he tripped with something fall in the ground. Sitting up he found a paper and a small box on the floor.

The box looked like a doll box, made of wood with some golden roses decorations around the corner of it. As an instinct he bent down to look closer and open it.

Inside of it, lied a sleeping like doll with blonde locks around her face, wearing a beautiful and elegant green gown (she was dressed like the 3rd ending: I wanna go to a place…).

"How she looked like?" He asked turning to the maid still standing there. She blinked. "Mm she was tall with brown hair but she did not have that box with her"

The boy grab the paper lying next to the box. It had something written in it.

"_I'm entrusting her to you, please take good care of her"_

_Murrue._

'_What is this suppose to mean?.' _He reread it again, trying to understand but with no luck he went up stair back to his room taking the doll with him.

Putting the box on his table, he opened it again. Analysing her face, somehow she gave him peaceful feeling. But suddenly an flash came into his mind.

A girl was swimming somewhere he did not know but somehow the place looked familiar to him. She dived in and came up again, now showing herself wet, her locks downer sticked in her face. He saw her, even in long distance Athrun could tell she was beautiful. The young girl turned her head smiling to where he was standing, giving him the chance to look her well, but it was like she could not see him.

In a blink he was back in his bedroom, with the doll in his hands. His eyes went wide at the memory of the girl swimming, the doll had the exact same features like girl he just saw seconds ago.

Suddenly the doll felt warm in his hands. Athrun frowned walking to his bed clueless to what was to happened next.

She opened her eyes slowly, she still looking sleepy. The emerald eyed boy could not help but to blink twice speechless.

"Who are you?" the doll asked with out warning. Scared and with wide eyes he threw her up. The doll screamed in fear of falling form that height to the hard floor.

Fortunately she fall on his bed, still surprised, Athrun got closer to watch her.

"What is wrong with you JERK?" The doll was yelling now after getting up.

The boy kneeled with out saying a word.

"I just ask who the hell are you? And you throw me?"

She was frowning unlike a doll who was supposed to be lifeless, yelling and pointing at him with her index finger in an accusing way. Very lady unlike who is wearing a beautiful green gown. The boy finally react.

"I-I'm sorry. I was surprised that yo-you can talk" responded Athrun.

"Eh?"

"I'm Athrun," talked Athrun again, "can you tell me who are you?"

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha"

They both stare each other.

'_I think I know him but I don't remember how'_

'I think she is the girl I saw in the lake… Feels like this is not the first time I meet her'

Both stayed in silence until the doll named Cagalli spoke.

"Wait a minute, why are you so big?" quizzed confused the owner of amber eyes.

"Why am I so big? What are you talking about? You are a doll right?" he answered her with more questions.

"A doll you say? I may be a maiden but a doll!" She spoke like he was offending her.

"Aren't you," he asked again, "look at yourself"

The clueless doll examined herself, now with a frightened face.

"I'M A DOLL!"

Athrun remain in silence.

"Oh my GOD! How! When! Where! Why!." Finally she stopped asking questions she gave up. Turning her head like crazy, like trying to find the answer looking the surroundings or looking behind her like some kind of bug was in her back. He could not help but to chuckled for himself, but not letting her know that he was amused.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned snapping out of his joy, even he did not know why.

"From now on, I'm going to live here"

"What!"

Sorry if the chap is too short just did not want to write if people won't read it he he he I'll try to make it funny lol

The main story is gonna be about how Athrun and Cagalli are gonna live together and eventually fall in love, duh, Kira gets Lacus too, and little by little the girls are going to have their memory back just like the boys, so they could find the way to turn them to humans again.

If you are interested about the story review me nn OK?

Thanks for reading, bye

Eternally Asuka


	2. Chapter 2

"Cursed Maidens"

2

The gentle wind brushing the long wavy pink hair of a girl sitting on the border of a large open window. The house was big, enough to make the little girl get lost, just like a big maze, but right now she was safe, with a lovely bird right beside her.

"What are you doing!" yelled a boy appearing after a recent opened door. He run toward the unlocked window. A robotic green bird flew to his shoulder but the boy did not pay attention to it.

The maiden sitting on the edge of the window turned to the brown haired boy. "Hi Kira," she greeted with a gentle smile, "I was just feeling the kind wind."

"It's still dangerous to you and **how** did you get there?" he asked still trying to figure how she got there.

She beamed. "Toori, helped me." Kira eyed his pet disbelieved. He went to her, offering his right hand.

"What are we going to do, Lacus?" he said rereading the paper.

"_I'm entrusting her to you, please take good care of her"_

_Murrue._

"I'm sorry Kira, I have no idea, sorry for being such a trouble for you" She answered looking down.

"Eh? No, don't worry, it's ok, I really don't mind, not at all" he said in a hurry. She looked surprised.

"Really?" He beamed. "Really" her eyes glitter as he stated. She gesture him to raise her to be as the same height as his face. She leaned to give him a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." Her voice was like angel singing to him. He flushed, noticing this tried to change the subject. She still smiling with her eyes closed.

"E-e do you-do you know her?"

"Mmm not really" she spoke, then continued, " she was like a sorcerer or a magician, a good one, but I really haven't met her before."

"Oh, I see." Suddenly the bird flew to the door, this gave him an idea. "How about we go outside to find you some clothes for you to change, unless you want to wear that all the time" smiling sweetly he waited to her answer.

"I mean is not like is ugly or anything I just –" he added afraid that he might be misunderstand. She giggled then nodded. "I know what you mean."

He calmed down. "That would be my pleasure." She said and he began to walk out of his room, trying to hide his light blush from the sweetest girl he had ever seem, even is she was little doll.

§

"What do you want me to do! What **else** can **I** do!" she asked upset making signs with her tiny hands as a signal to him to reconsider her situation.

"Well I don't know" he answered uncomfortable. Tears were forming under her eyes but the blue haired boy could not see them since her locks hide them carefully, but he could hear her small sniff and somehow he didn't like them. He began to think about it.

"You mean that you really are a person?" he asked cautiously just to be answered by an angry frown and biting lips coming from the petit girl in front of him.

"What do you mean I'm a person!" she exclaimed hurt at the statement. Athrun tried to apologize rising his hands defensively.

"Well-mm-I mean …" the boy stuttered.

"Of course I'm a person!" yelled the girl still frowning at him looking mad.

"So you don't know how you end up like this?" he questioned her. His emerald eyes watching her carefully, maybe this all was a bad joke. But the sincere sadness in her eyes told him that he was wrong, and this was no joke at all.

"I have no idea," she said slowly looking sad, "the last thing I remember was that I was swimming on the lake near my house then everything became white to my eyes. I remember a cold feeling overwhelming my all body," she told him hugging herself, she continued, "then I heard something hit the floor and everything went dark, it was like everywhere I tried to look was darkness."

The clear loneliness she felt and expressing when she spoke about it reassure him that this was something bad, the fact she said she was swimming on a lake, the features alike the girl he saw before, this all was strange, incredibly he knew she was telling the truth.

Trying to think a solution it hit him. "I guess you could stay with me, after all there is this thing that everybody is getting a doll, I think they called them Angelic, so if you could act like one and I'll be your Des or Deus, I mean as they called the person who owned those mm fighting dolls"

Cagalli was watching him as he speaks, trying to digest all of his new idea of her becoming his 'doll', this was not like the idea she was willing to agreed.

"Me being your _doll_" she said after he finished talking. Athrun quickly tried to explain himself seeing her not-so-happy-with-the-idea look.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, I mean, you could stay all day here where nobody would bother you but you could not do much here," he spoke hastily, "I don't think that you want to bored yourself to death here in my room" he guessed with a faint smile.

"Guess not" she answered not looking at him to give him the reason that he was right.

"So what are you going to do?" He had kneeled and now his arms were at the edge of his bed looking amused at her current face, she looked like a little girl would did not get her lollipop. The blonde could feel he was smiling at her and it make her feel unease.

"Stop staring at me!" she warned with a daring look, the boy knew she was easy to tease, it was funny and for a odd reason she made him feel light, to be in a light mood. Being with her was nice.

"OK I'll follow your game but if you do something weird …" she said to him dangerously with murderous eyes. He tried to give her the best smile he could with his eyes closed.

He felt his short locks being pulled, opening his eyes he saw Cagalli right in front of him, just few inches away from his face. The closeness with the called doll make him feel nervous, he shot himself away from the bed trying to get away but Cagalli didn't realised this and got pulled too. Her eyes went wide again, she was being thrown by this guy for the second time.

Athrun did not really calculate how much strength he should had used his body reacted for him. His back touched the covered floor of his room first and his head bumped on the desk he had on the left of his bed, paste to the wall that was painted in a ocean blue colour.

The petit girl fall on his chest, she heard a loud sound, it sounded like something had hit a table or something made of wood. The dry sound told her that fact. She got up and walked to get near his face. She rested her hands on his chin.

Athrun drew his right hand to massage his head, the smack was not really hard but still hurt. He felt something on his chin, moved his head up to see her with a worried face.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking at him with her innocent eyes. She acted really strange, a second ago she was giving him a murderous look but know she was concerned about him. He moved his body so his elbows got the weight of half of his body.

"Yeah, I think so" he responded her rubbing his head some more, with one eye closed. She smiled.

"Hey, could you help me to look for some clothes?" she asked beaming, the young coordinator looked puzzle.

"Clothes?"

"Yeah I don't really like gowns" she pointed, holding her dress upper her knees, "they don't let me move much, you know."

He moved upward to sit himself and with his right hand offering a place for her to stand. "I don't have any clothes that may fit you" he said with a calm voice. She frowned.

"You don't expect me to be with this dress forever, do you!"

His sigh was a signal of surrender.

* * *

Oki! This is all for this chapter, I'm really sorry that it took this long, but is just to many things in my head, and its just that in my other fic I did not get many reviews in my last update so I was depressed -- AND I'm trying to make another fic for AxC xP but first I wanted to make the draw first, maybe making it a wallpaper uploaded in Minitokyo. I already drew it, just need colours. So what do you think? Hope you guys enjoyed it! Til next time!

Eternally Asuka


	3. Sueños relativamente reales

Disclaimer: I dunno know mmm GS/GSD, just the story itself. This is a fanfic, duh

* * *

"Cursed Maidens"

Chapter 3 : Sueños relativamente reales

In December City…

"Athrun, can I know where are we going?" Her voice sounding very clearly being travelling on his shoulder.

"Well" he said, thinking "I heard about a store near here, that is suppose to sell Angelic stuff"

"Oh" she let out with an sweet voice.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked setting down his eyes slyly to see her sit on his shoulder. "Huh?" , she looked at him innocently, "yes, it's ok."

"Are you sure, if you want I can … um I can carry you"

She giggled, "I like this, I feel freer to move," she said swinging her legs with her hands supporting her. He grinned.

He was walking and not paying attention where he was going so he bumped into someone.

Speak with Cagalli drove all his attention, not seeing somebody who came running from the other side, it didn't happened fast nor slow, it just happened. He lost his balance. Cagalli led out a little scream of fear of falling, then she pulled. Athrun yelped.

She had hold herself with Athrun's hair.

The blue haired boy sit on the ground as the other guy run away with caring the person he just hit. And the little girl hanging. Athrun finally noticed this and quickly presented his hand to help her, she left herself fall. Her face sunk in her hands.

Still on the ground Athrun spoke first, "Are you alright?"

Opening her hands, she looked up. 'She looks so innocent' thought Athrun, sitting on his hand, she seemed like a little girl scared that let her vision see the surroundings. She nodded flushing at the closeness. With her answer he grinned. He got up and brushed the dust from his pants with his free hand. "Do you want to come back to my shoulder?"

Cagalli felt her cheeks going redder but mannered to say, "E-mm no it's ok, it's nice here too." He couldn't help but to think she was cute, specially when she blushes.

They finally got to their destination, the shop was big with a lot of decoration of Angelics, the main picture was Athena sitting on an egg, her wings spread creating an feeling of great beauty in a woman warrior. There was a lot of boxes in steel shelves, the store had a good variety from Angelic eggs to any kind of supplies the Deus could need. As Athrun entered he saw a hair familiar, a brown one. Cagalli still on his hand looked puzzled as he went to meet the person. As he was approaching he had a clearer visualization of the individual. When he finally was sure who he was he saw an outstanding pink colour on his hand.

"Kira?" he called from behind. The brown haired turned his head to see his best friend on his back. He turned his heels fully to face him.

"Hi Athrun, what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, right?" he said grinning. Kira began to laugh nervously.

'Is that Lacus?' the blonde questioned herself at the sight on the pink-haired, she wasn't sure she was here, but damn she really look like her.

The girl in his hand look at him confused, 'why was he so nervous?'

"Hi Lacus!" exclaimed the blonde waving vividly with one hand, now she was ser after hearing her speak, he was definitely sure.

Startled Lacus, moved her gaze from Kira to a girl with golden orbs. She blinked.

"Cagalli!" she gestured the girl who called her, waving her hand back, smiling. The boys were stunned and chorus their question.

"Do you know each other!" pointing respectively the new girls.

Both girls smiled.

§

"Well I suppose we should say that was long time ago but it feels like yesterday" said Lacus finishing her explanation.

"Yes, you are right Lacus, it's so nice to know I'm not alone here" she said looking the surroundings the new place they were. Kira had suggested to get some drinks where Lacus could explain how they know each other.

"Lacus is a songtress" Cagalli stated happy.

"Really?" asked Athrun looking at the petite girl in front of him.

"I can sing, it's true but Cagalli can sing too."

Cagalli moved her hands to make a cross, "no I can't."

"Yes, you can..."

After a couple of hour later both boys decided that it was time to go back to their houses. Both releaved that they were not the only one who had met a new girl in such awkard circunstances...

§

In the middle of the night near midnight to greet a new day, a mesmerise Cagalli was glowing in the dark, her eyes lost in space, lifeless, she was wearing her emerald gown floating a few inches abode the blue sky carpet on Athrun's bedroom barely visible in the dark. Athrun sound sleep oblivious of what was happening in his chamber.

"Athrun" called Cagalli slowly still in trance, with a melancholic voice, softening her eyes as spoke to the sleeping figure with blue hair in front of her.

The green-eyed lost in his dreams heard someone call him. Walking in an unknown territory, he arrived to a beautiful lake near a forest. All the plants were shining with life and ethereal beauty, behind it was a big mansion, with a lot of vegetation decorating it. He stood for a moment to study his new surroundings but then his attention was stolen by a certain figure in the crystalline water.

The maiden just dived out to get some air, she was all wet with her hair stick to her pale face and her dress glued to her body standing out her feminine curves.

He was stunned for two main reasons: one, the girl in front of him looked like a goddess under the sunlight and two, he was watching Cagalli!

Slowly turning to face him as he just stood there not even moving his finger however the place itself was giving him the feeling that he was here before. Smiling the blonde joined her hands and sank them in the water and the next thing Athrun knew was that cold water was on him.

He was amazed then an overwhelming feeling took over him:

He knew her.

In the next second, he was running towards her. His brain didn't order that but his body was moving by itself.

As he got into the water chasing her, she started to laugh out loud. She tried to run faster but the liquid wasn't helping so he caught her pretty easy.

Athrun suddenly felt very happy to be with her, playing with the stubborn girl he was now hugging, her back in his chest. Never stop her laughing.

Without warning she turned to look at him, her eyes glittering in joy. His green eyes softened.

Her locked her arms around his neck. A curve was made in Athrun's face.

He felt strange, he normally would not act like this to a complete stranger. His head wasn't functioning well. This wasn't him but in the bottom of his heart he knew her. Then again, his body moved encircling her protectively, he felt like he could not control his body.

He just could see what was going on.

Both of them had a warm smile on their faces. For a third person, this scene would look like a perfect scene in a romantic movie and for them this was just like a dream. He closed his eyes and slowly bent down to kiss her.

'_What am I doing! I'm going to kiss her!'_

But… she stopped her putting her index finger on his lips. The new Athrun looked confused.

"Athrun, " she called him sweetly, her smile gone, "is this true?"

'_It **can't** be true' _he yelled in his head. But from his mouth other were spoken.

"I told you before and I'm telling you again," he said with a calm voice, "I'll marry you because I love you and not for the engagement our parents decided."

'_**WHAT!'**_

Her smile came back. "I love you, too" she said without doubt before meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

Our Athrun felt his heart jump, his eyes went wide as she kissed him.

They broke their lips apart.

"Cagalli…"

"What is it?" He beamed.

"Nothing, just wanted to say your name." She made a quick frown. Resting her right cheek on his chest, Athrun took a deep breath.

The next second everything went white, making Athrun blind fron a few seconds. When he opened his eyes again a figure of a blonde-floating in the dark appeared in front of him. She was glowing!

Whereever he was standing he didn't mind, the girl he was seeing caught all his attention. She acknowlegde him and turned. Her green gown fluently moving throuh the invisible air that seemed to be surrounding Cagalli and only her.

Her eyes were full of sadness and that fact hurted him but he didn't know why.

"Cagalli" said the owner of emerald eyes softly with a shanking voice, as he worried.

Speaking his name one last time she began to move to an horizontal position. The glow dissapeared in a blink. As he saw her falling he wuickly run to catch her.

A reflex.

There she laid uncouncius in his arms. He tried to wake her up but this was vane. Suddenly a bright green light blinded him again for a short moment, when the light dissapeared he was in his bedroom. the moon being the only source of light that let him see the resting figure of the girl he was carring, the same girl of his dream. The maiden with golden orbs not opening her eyes as the boy realized:

Cagalli was in her original form. Not with the size of a doll anymore but as a human being.

cliffie! muahahaha

* * *

Hi everybody:

**Sorry sorry sorry** for this so long not updating! I should have updated the last month! like two weeks ago but i got problems: lack of time, fever of FMP: sweats so i got myself trying to find anything of Full Metal Panic and so i find the novels to read from Boku-Tachi and finally finished this friday, the i went to sleep in a friends house and blablabla... i forvide myself to read fics to finished writting it on my new pc n-n ... ¡-¡ buaaa AND for all the grammatical error, vocabulary mistakes and etc -.-

About the title, it is in Spanish in english would be, i think, "Dreams relatively real", why? because i speak spanish and i wanted to put it like that. I think now on all my chapters title will be in Spanish XD lol

Hope you have enjoyed heheh i know it ended in a some kind of cliffie lol

**Thanks so much to: **

**IYGU, Asakura Miyu, thousandbirds, shygurlie, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl,** **Yukimi noh Daiomaru and MXC - the show- rocks my socks for all the reviews**

Eternally Asuka


	4. ¿Puedo quedarme?

"Cursed Maidens"

Chapter 4¿Puedo quedarme?

The sunlight passed through the window's sky-blue curtains, lighting a small figure lying on the bed of that room.

The sleeping Cagalli deep in her dreamland, relived what happened last night…

_A person with blue haired runs in a white place; he looked like he was being chased by somebody, already panting he fells down. Turning quickly to see his chasing shadows, he reveals gold eyes. He yelled something; she presumed that was a cry for help. _

Jumping on the bed, she woke up. That dream was stranger than the last one where she recovers her original size. She blinked as she realized where she was, stretching the blankets covering her she realized she was wearing her dress.

'Didn't I change my clothes before going to sleep?'

Looking around, she recognized a slumber on the couch of the room; she checked again noticing whose bed she was on, examining her hands and then the rest of her body.

"YAY! I can't believe it! I'm back!"

A loud screamed mantra woke up the sleeping peacefully but not very comfortable person on the couch, with out warning he fells on the cold floor.

Finally after sitting up, searching for the screams' owner he looks at a certain blonde jumping in utter joy on his bed.

After what happened last night, this was not a surprise for someone to react like that, he thought, specially someone like her with that lively personality she has.

'She must be really happy.' With out knowing, he smiled warmly then he called her.

"Cagalli"

She turned to watch him; her smile grew wider as she suddenly jumps off the bed to jump on Athrun who was still on the floor. He was 'attacked' off guard.

"Athrun!" she practically yelled as she hugged him tight, his back against the furniture.

'She is so soft.'

Just when he tried to hug her back, she lets him go. "Look! I'm back! I'm back!" He never saw her with such big smile on her face.

She felt so happy and hugged him again, this time he answered completing the embrace. After a while, the hug turned a little awkward. Both blushing got away from each other. They didn't look at the other one; they found the floor and the table very interesting at the moment.

Athrun finally talked to her. "So… What now?"

This question took Cagalli by surprise, she hasn't thought about it, she just woke up and found herself like this; her dream came true, literally.

"I don't know…"

The awkward silence came again, but that tense atmosphere disappeared when Cagalli's stomach announced that it wanted food, this made them laugh.

"Let's eat first" he offered.

"Breakfast sounds good." Athrun got up first and lend her his hand to help her.

"Thank you" she said as she took his hand. "But can I - can I change my cloth first?"

Athrun looked at her; her light green gown was all wrinkled after a night of sleep. "I guess I can lend you some of mine," he said trying to stay casual.

"That sounds good."

Once in his wardrobe he gave her a red t-shirt with dark blue sleeves and tried to look for a pant that fit her, later he showed her the bathroom where she could change privately.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 10.30 AM he had never over slept before but maybe with the things that happened hours earlier made him tired. Letting himself fell on his bed, he closed his eyes and sighed.

Then reality hit him, how is he going to explain why is she, a **girl** is in his house? He could not say that the doll that happens to be sent by a woman he doesn't know just turned into a girl! They stayed in **his bedroom!** She now was wearing his clothes! A girl appears and no one saw her get into the house.

Friend? Was that the answer?

BUT a friend doesn't just shows in the middle of the night and stays until next morning with out telling anyone, specially not a girl friend that nobody in this house has ever seen before, not that he usually brings girls at home. His father would kill him. This was a like a big problem; he began to think all the possible answers that might most likely to explain everything, facing the questions that are going to be asked by his father…

All the thoughts fade away when Cagalli called him getting out of the bathroom already changed.

"I'm ready" she said with a smile on her lips.

As they went downstairs the maids gave strange looks not daring to ask who was the girl or how or when did she came in, greeting him with a 'good morning' and then some whispered as they passed them.

Cagalli following him from behind couldn't help but to feel embarrassed after hearing some murmurs. The blue-haired boy notices this.

"Don't worry about it" he assured her showing her a calm face. She tried to relax but this was vane once she saw the man sitting in a large table of the dinning room she supposed.

Sunday, today was Sunday and his father was at home, this was his day of brake from work or at least it was supposed to be. She gulped feeling a strange aura of coldness coming from the adult in front of them. Mister Patrick Zala was reading the newspaper silently hidden behind it. His coffee still hot on the wooden table.

"Good morning father" the young Zala greeted catching his father attention that immediately went to the blonde next to his son.

Cagalli felt like she shouldn't stay with out speaking so she greeted him too.

"Good morning sir." Her voice was not as loud as usual but enough to be heard. Athrun showed so much formality that she didn't dare to do something stupid nor impolite in front of him.

"Good morning" his voice was as cold as the first impression that Cagalli had of him.

"Father, she is Cagalli, Kira's sister" he stated without hesitation.

"Kira's sister?" the father quoted the son before giving the blonde any chance to ask Athrun what was he planning, "I didn't know he had a sister."

Cagalli's eyes were fixed in Athrun also was Patrick's. "Yeah well they were separated when they were kids."

'Wow Athrun is so smart' Cagalli mentally recognized. Athrun's father stayed in silence as trying to detect a lie told by his son.

"Please to meet you sir, I'm Cagalli" as every maiden she politely introduced herself and bowed.

Patrick answered once he decided to follow the lead. "Nice to meet you too, Cagalli. I'm Patrick Zala." Not getting up from his chair he spoke.

"I hope you don't mind, if she stays here for a while, father." Athrun asked. His father frowned watching him suspiciously.

"I don't mean to be rude but why does not she stays with Kira?"

Hearing that logical question Cagalli started to get worry. "Kira already has a guest, so she can not stay there," he answered quickly.

"Hm I see."

The silence of the room was starting to get into the blonde's nerves. It looked like not even an insect wanted to make noise, the maids were simulating to do their job as they really tried their best to listen the conversation.

Patrick answered with a single word. "Fine."

The relieved blue-haired next to Cagalli didn't show any sign of weakness as his father says.

"Thank you mister Zala, I'll try not to be a burden for you." She bowed again closing her eyes this time. Her statement was firm and formal, suitable for Patrick Zala, head of PLANT's council, current chairman.

With that he got up after finishing his coffee, excused himself and left.

The tense feeling disappeared with his leaving.

She turned to talk to Athrun but he motions her to sit down, she takes the sit the offered. Then he sits down in the chair in front of her and tells the maid to make two breakfasts.

She frowned a bit, watching him as he stares at her with his chin rested on his hands.

"Are you sure it's alright if I stay here?"

"Yeah, don't worry we have plenty of space with you here I won't feel lonely anymore, I'll have someone to talk to." He smiled making Cagalli flush a little, feeling her cheeks warm she stares at the table. Fortunately for her Athrun didn't notices as the maids bring the breakfast.

"You know, I really like this pant" she told him before eating.

§

At the same time a person in her limo heads to the Zala mansion to visit a certain boy who she is particularly interested.

§

At Kira's house Lacus had a lovely meal with Kira's family. Their issue was not as problematic as Athrun and Cagalli's since Lacus managed to make a 'visit' to Kira after she got out by the window of the purple-eyed boy.

Mr. and Mrs. Yamato took her with open arms as Kira explained them that she was a friend he and Athrun met long time ago and now needs a place to live. Mrs. Yamato loved Lacus from the first impression, that lovely personality she had made her think if she could be Kira's girlfriend but she decided wisely to stay quiet about that matter for the moment.

Now they were making the arrangements for the picnic they have planned last week. Athrun was coming too.

Athrun…

That's when Kira remembered his best friend. He quickly told his parents that he would go to meet with Athrun and then come back so they could go; taking Lacus with him they left to go to the Zala mansion.

* * *

Now now, finally the 4 chapie! Xx I'm done! I have been (and still) working in that essay of England's History for a week! My eyes hurt! And now this weekend work **again** to be ready for the exposition to professional! dead

I hope you like this one, I really didn't know what to write but the ideas came as I wrote in the pc new pc, I love you! Her name is Karupin LOL and I also hope that I catch Patrick's cold personality well facing the situation with Cagalli… Yeah she is very ladylike, well not really just being formal, she can do that.

I promise The Red Hibiscus next ch will be up next week, after I finish this work time .

And **THANKS TO:**

**MXC - the show- rocks my socks, thousandbirds, Crazy Izumi, cathrun, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, Kyomi Terakada, IYGU, asga and cottongreentea fro the reviews!**

Byebye Enjoy!

Eternally Asuka.


	5. Un momento perfecto arruinado…

**Hi everybody thanks for reading, mm my usual speaking is down there but i think i have to explain something that i think is confusing some readers. Well Cagalli and Lacus aren't supposed to be from this time. That's why "I like this pant" from Cagalli lol she hasn't wore one before, in my fic of course XD and no they don't have family here nor place to live… sorry if I confused you…**

"Cursed Maidens"

Chapter 5: Un momento perfecto arruinado…

The gentle wind went freely and happy through the vegetation of the Zala mansion, the matching color of the grass outstanding clearly with Athrun's eyes in the middle of the day.

Athrun had suggested taking a walk in the garden after having breakfast and she agreed happily. And now they were there, strolling on the grass, walking side by side, but then Cagalli showed her energy. She went running and then turned to face Athrun grinning.

"Do you mind if I walk with out the shoes?"

"Wi-th-out your shoes?"

"Yes, so I can feel the grass," she answered smiling, "you should try it too, you seem like you need some relax."

Startled with her comment, he agreed, he would not lose anything by doing it.

As she had her response she took her shoes off and went to Athrun to grab his hand and pull him to run with her. They run in circles after chasing the other for a good while, laughing all the way. Cagalli was guiding Athrun to where she wanted and a hopeless but smiling blue-haired boy just followed. Finally reaching to a near fountain they decided to take a breath. They sat on the edge of the marble spring panting after all the spontaneous work out.

They stayed in silence as they catch their own breaths. Then he saw her getting up.

'She has a lot of energy' he thought before she spoke. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked bowing to meet his face.

He smiled again, "Yes it was fun."

"See! It's so pleasurable to run freely. Thank you for inviting me here."

His mind began to work as he started to think about the girl standing right in front of him with a big smile on her face. She looked so innocent and she was so formal but not in a cold way as he is used to face thanks to his father. Her charisma was contagious and now he felt like he knew her since always. His mind stopped as he saw her spinning, she looked so cute and even cuter if she had her dress with her. He compared mentally. He got up but Cagalli seemed not to notice him move and kept her new game that soon will make her daze.

He thought of asking her to dance, he knew this was a little awkward but he just felt like asking her, so he stood next to her. He opened his mouth to speak but no word came from it as he saw her somehow losing her balance. He instinctly reaches his hand to hold her but the strength of her spinning made him fall too.

In that moment his mind and body seemed to think the same as he positioned himself to meet the ground first, leaving Cagalli on top. He looked at her at the process to see her eyes shut.

A dried sound was heard, it was not loud comparing to the now arrived-engine noise.

Cagalli opened her eyes still a little dizzy from all the spinning, when she finally could register something, she met Athrun's emerald orbs, concern was in his eyes that looked not to have an end.

He smiled looking at her, "are you unhurt?"

"No" she said flushing slightly for being so close to him, she could practically feel his breath. Their eyes met, the green color of the leaf with her honey brown matching the trunk of tree, making a perfect match.

If a couple was watching this moment in a movie, this would be the kind of moment were the couple would kiss, the feeling in the environment was so nice and so Athrun with out knowing was tilting toward Cagalli making the distance between them even closer. Cagalli's flush still visible for the boy trying to kiss her, her heart started to race when she saw him leaning closer and closer. Her mind suddenly went blank. And she saw him slowly closing his eyes, although her mind didn't work her body was reacting to the moment and started to close her eyes little by little too. In the last second she was able to see the pink color of his cheeks and the moment until their lips find each others' in a kiss seemed so long that she heard a shriek.

'Not a good moment to interrupt' she said to her mind but another loud sound, more like someone screaming Athrun's name made her realize that it was not her mind who was ruining the moment, both of them open they eyes in a bolt.

There was a girl with long grey hair standing, staring at them with a sentiment that Cagalli could not figure. Athrun looked shocked with the new presence. Cagalli first reaction was that maybe this girl was his girlfriend from the way she looked at them; her eyes fixed to Athrun and looking very mad and someway betray, just like any girl would be when finding their boyfriend with another woman.

"Meer" he said positioning Cagalli gently on the grass. 'He knows her' she thought sadly.

The voice of the girl was heard again, "What are you doing?" it was more an accusation than a question itself. "Who is she!"

The right hand of the girl rose from her hip accusing Cagalli with her index finger. Athrun already standing offered his hand to help Cagalli. She took it after doubting a little.

Cagalli was now sure she was his girlfriend, who else would react like that, specially how she found them. The all moment was very romantic but now it and all was ruined. She felt disappointed.

"She is my friend, Cagalli." His stated was sound and clear, no hesitation like he was not afraid to tell her who she was. 'A friend, just a friend…'

"A friend you say! Do you really expect me to believe that?" Her voice growing louder.

Finally Cagalli spoke. "I think I'm going to excuse myself, excus-"

Athrun had held her wrist to not let her go. "No, don't leave" he told her with a sweet voice.

"Who is she Athrun?" the girl with the grey hair asked again.

"I told you, her name is Cagalli." He repeated facing her. "What about me! She is the reason why you dumped me yesterday!"

'Yestarday?' he thought. 'He had a date with her yesterday! He had completely forgotten about her with the arrival of Cagalli.'

"I'm sorry Meer, I completely forgot about it" he apologized with a hand in the back of his head. His other hand was still embracing the blonde's wrist.

"Is that all you can say!"

"Well, yeah that's the truth."

"So you are now over me! Just because of that blonde! What is she wearing? She looks like a boy!"

"Excuse me?" Cagalli complained.

"Over you? But we never had anything! Last night was suppose to be our first date and that just because my father told me to"

After hearing that Cagalli felt so much better, so she was no one to him. Now tranquil she had the time to see the girl, focus on her but watching her figure she looked a little familiar. 'I have seen her before.'

"But I thought we liked each other!"

'Their voices are lowering why? …. Why is the ground moving?' she asked herself as her vision started to blur, things that were not suppose to move were moving. Her chest felt tight.

"Ok Meer I like you, you are nice but not like you think so…" Athrun could not finish his statement because he felt like Cagalli was going down, she was falling.

"Cagalli!"

Her eyes were closing slowly. 'Huh?' that was all she could think until everything went black to her, but before that she felt someone grab her before she could hit the ground fully.

"Cagalli! What's wrong? Cagalli!" Athrun called several times for her but nothing while Meer stood there speechless and with no mood to help, but this all Athrun so concern about this girl that she never saw around was giving her a an annoying time, mixed with jealously. Next thing she knew he was carrying her in bride-style.

"Meer I think you should go, good bye." He suggested carrying her to his house.

"But Athrun" she cried with no tears, when she saw him leave.

"Sorry Meer but I have to take care of her." He turned to answer and as soon as he finished he walked quickly and got inside, leaving her behind and alone. After a few second she stormed out.

§

After fifteen minutes Kira arrived with Lacus, they were greeted by the maid and let them pass as it was Kira, everybody knew he was Athrun's best friend. They waited for him in the living room until Athrun met them.

"Hey Athrun ready go to the picnic" asked Kira cheerfully as soon as he saw him.

"Hello Athrun" greeted Lacus with a sing song voice from the couch.

"Hi, picnic?" questioned, "Ah yeah! I remember it, it was today right?"

"Yes, you forgot it!" Kira mocked trying to look mad.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but could you please tell me where is Cagalli?" she asked with her sweet voice.

"She is resting now, and Kira I can go today, she sort of fainted when Meer came" he uttered taking a seat in front of them.

"Cagalli fainted!" they asked worried at the same time. Kira didn't know why but he was certainly affected by this.

Lacus took it better than him. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she is now resting, I think she just was tired" he replied but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Lacus. "But she was just fine until Meer came, we were even running and then we almost k-" Athrun stopped himself but he was not sure why, the words just didn't come out but his blush surely did. Kira frowned at this, he was about to ask but Lacus spoke.

"Meer? You said Meer?"

"You know Meer!" Kira asked amazed.

"If she is the same Meer I know then yes, I think." Kira and Athrun looked at each other with a weird face and Lacus continued, "But it can't be…"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I think I'm going to let her rest, but if she gets worse then I'll call a doctor" he paused, "Hey Kira you don't mind if I said she was your sister, do you?"

"You said what?" asked startled the boy with brown hair, he wasn't annoyed but just a little taken a back, even though thinking Cagalli as his sister didn't bother him in fact it sound good. "Wait, what did you exactly said."

Athrun was smiling nervously. "Mm I told my father that she was you lost sister hehehe." Kira raised an eye brow. "I'm sorry so please follow the idea if not we are going to have problems…"

Lacus saw him meditate, she smiled at his serious manner, they seem to really get along, no wonder why they are best friends.

"So it's ok if I said that Lacus is an old friend we met before, that's what I said to my parents anyway." They both laughed.

"I guess we have to go before my mom calls me" Kira announced getting up.

"Yeah, tell your parents that I'm sorry ok?" Kira nodded.

"Shall we go Lacus?" he asked smiling at her. She was so beautiful.

"Sure." She answered getting up gracefully. "Athrun please tell me if anything happens to her."

"Of course, don't worry about that Lacus, anyway I have to tell Kira right away, after all she is his sister" he joked but for Kira this sound strangely familiar.

"If she gets better, you two should join us, you know where is the picnic, right?" suggested Kira before walking out side of the door.

"I'll tell her" he informed seeing them off.

"Ok see ya" Kira waved and Lacus joined him. "Good bye Athrun."

"Bye." As they leave he closed the door and headed to see Cagalli.

§

Everything was still dark to Cagalli's eyes; she didn't know where she was, she had no idea why she felt dizzy or felt that way when she saw that girl. All of a sudden she heard a murmur. She closed her eyes tighter trying to hear it, focus in the sound she figured it was a voice, it sounded familiar.

…

…_.Do not…… trust her_

_She…..is……dangerous…._

…

"Who?" Cagalli asked, her voice echoed in the dark. It passed some minutes, or at least Cagalli felt like it were minutes until the voice replied.

…

…_.Meer…._

…

"Meer! The girl that came today?" The fine voice uttered again.

…

……_and…..Flay…._

…

* * *

**Ok here the 5th chapter! It took afficially 2 days to write , well not exactly 2 days but finally the idea to how to continued came when I had this terrible headache! The headache gave me inspiration! O.oU so I started to write but my mom kicked me to sleep earlier due it ¬¬**

**So I think this is the longest ch I've ever made o.o It came longer than I thought but would be longer but I decided to cut it since I already have the part that follows this last part , guess you have to wait.**

**Now to the reviews! 10! First time in this fic! YAY**

**Crazy Izumi, thousandbirds, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, MXC - the show- rocks my socks, Cari, IYGU, The Angel's Princess, cottongreentea, Cary-again xD- and asga!**

**Til next time, when I get at least 7 reviews(that's the lower amount of reviews in this fic o.o)**

**I invite you to read my other fics especially THE RED HIBISCUS it only need 1 review to 30! And to 6, that's the limit XD c'mon guys support me!**

**Byebye 2 much blablabla**

**Eternally Asuka**


	6. Picnic!

Buuuu why the hell does it have to be so hot! I'm dying! but still writing this for all you guys, even if i'm burning xx

* * *

"Cursed Maidens"

Chapter 6: Picnic!

Athrun saw her still in slumber on his bed, this was the third time he went to check her and she was still asleep but something was different from her usually very cute and serene face when she sleeps; she was frowning, like she was having a bad dream. He went to her side to try to wake her up.

"Cagalli," he called softly. Her eyelids did not open immediately but with time they undo the lock between the light and dark. His soft call was heard and it woke her up, taking her away from that dream she just had.

"Athrun?" she identified him still drowsy.

"Are you alright? You seemed disturbed…"

"Huh? Um I'm fine, I just had a weird dream that's all" She smiled.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him about her dream it was already, all of this was already too strange. What if she told him that some voice told her to be aware of Meer and of ¡certain girl named Flay. She didn't even know them. Everything was nice until that grey-haired girl came today, acting like she was his girlfriend. With the memory of how they almost kissed, her cheeks felt warm, very warm while she stared at the blanket currently with her.

Athrun saw how she suddenly flushed, mentally smiling he saw her drive her gaze to the soft material covering half of her body. "You know, Lacus and Kira came like an hour and half ago"

"Oh Really? How are they?" He noticed that she was feeling better, she even she returned to her usual self with just a short nap, in few words: she amazed him.

"Well Kira had previously invited me to go to a picnic along his family, Lacus is going to, and so he came to remind me of it, he knows my mind is who-knows- where" He laughed of his own joke, Cagalli laughed too. "He told me, once you get better if you wanted to go?"

"Is it fine if I go uninvited?" she asked frowning a little.

"I think is OK, his parents are very nice and friendly." He beamed at the memory of his best friend's parents. They were always open arms towards him, not only because he was Kira's friend but because in someway they treated him like he was his brother, he always had a room- or couch if it was necessary- in their house in case he fought with his father or needed shelter. When he was with them, he felt that he had a family, he could feel the warmness of a family together, he did not usually felt liked that specially since his mother died, leaving him with his now cold hearted father. Patrick Zala was not a bad person but since he lost his wife, his heart built a barrier that not even his beloved son-deep in his heart he was loved- could break.

It's funny how a memory of someone you love can bring you happiness and sadness at the same time… no she was alive, still alive in his heart and even if his father didn't say a word, he knew he still treasured his dear mother…

"Athrun are you feeling well?" came to call Cagalli sweetly with worried eyes at his sudden silent.

Snapping out of his thoughts he watched Cagalli. "Yeah, I'm ok, don't worry," he smiled as her semblance calmed and with a happier voice asked, "so you want to go then?"

"Sure!" she said with energy as she quickly jumps off the bed surprising Athrun, making him hastily to step behind. She just giggled.

§

Once ignited his Lamborghini he drove to where his friend was having a nice time. Cagalli had been shocked not to say startled when she saw his car, he just guessed that as usual a boy of his age would not normally have this kind of car. This was not the first time someone was startled with his Lamborghini. He didn't like to be a showoff so he kept quiet unless Cagalli asks him. In the other side, the stunned Cagalli had other reasons, way different from Athrun guessed.

This was definitely the first time she saw a car like this, so modern but in the button on her brain this kind of car didn't shocked her so much, it was supposed to cause major amaze, but she wasn't that surprise, she didn't understand herself so better do not say a word before Athrun thinks she was crazy. Cagalli's thought or say impression of the car was somehow awed and yet not a big deal. She shook herself mentally to not to think this kind of difficult things. She had other business to think, like those girls from her dream.

Quiet was present as Athrun drove, not an awkward silence, just silence between them as he focused on the road and Cagalli enjoyed the sight and the fresh breeze.

§

Mr. and Mrs. Yamato were laughing along a very amused Lacus and an embarrassed Kira with closed eyes trying to ignore the redness of his cheeks, his hands rigidly holding his legs as he sit in the lotus position as his parents chatted happily with Lacus about him. Or more like about his childhood, that everybody knows childhood has very interesting and funny memories, most of them humiliating for the owner. In this case, Kira.

"Right honey, you remember when Kira tried to challenge Athrun by making a small robot?" asked Mr. Yamato patting his hand on his wife's shoulder ignoring completely his poor teenage son.

"Oh Yes! When he finally did it, we thought it was a tie, and tried to take a picture of the two of them together but just when the camera made its shot, Kira's robot explode in his hands, that you can see it in the photo album if you want when we go back, Lacus, you can see their shocked and dark face from the smoke"

Laughs. That was all Kira's mind could register at the moment.

"He felt so bad that Athrun gave Toori to him after a couple days."

Mr. Yamato put his index finger on chin making a gesture of thinking. "Thought we really never found out why it explode, not even Athrun"

More laughs.

"I'm sure Kira just made a small mistake on the little robot" said Lacus giggling. Robot that word was somehow in her vocabulary, even if there were no robots from the time she remembered she was from, but she put the though away to enjoy this lovely chat. "Everyone had their own talents, right Kira?"

Lacus voice rang in his mind, she was not teasing him after all the sweet stories, has his mom calls them, but was defending him, her angelical voice soothing him but not erasing his flushed of embarrassment after the stories Lacus just heard.

"Yeah"

Mrs. Yamato was giggling too. "Of course, our dear Kira has his good points too, like programming, don't you Kira?

"Yeah, even if I can make good robots I'm good at programming" now finally he was laughing along them. Mr. Yamato stopped laughing first, focusing in Lacus.

"Now Lacus, tell us, what are you good at?"

"Eh? Mm well I like to sing" she smiled.

"Really? Mind to sing a song for us?"

"Sing for you? Right now?" she blinked.

"Sure, if you don't mind of course" told Mrs. Yamato ether way encouraging her to sing, she must admit that this girl was just charming; she wondered how was when she sings.

Lacus saw Kira nodding with a supporting grin. She nodded back.

"OK"

_shizukana kono yoru ni anata wo matteru no  
ano toki wasureta hohoemi wo tori ni kite  
are kara sukoshi dake jikan ga sugite  
omoide ga yasashiku natta ne._

§

"Here we are" announced Athrun before stopping the car in the parking slot. He got out of the car first to help Cagalli out.

"Thank you"

He smiled. "No problem" he said closing the door. Guiding her to the park searching for them, he told Cagalli that it would be funnier if they just showed up, as a surprise. Treating her with more confidence he told her that she didn't need to be so formal to him. She agreed beaming.

"Athrun since when you and Kira had been friends?" she enquired as they walk.

"Well we met at school" he said simply. She "Oh-ed" now turning to focus in the people in the park, it was Sunday so there were several families and couple sitting on a blanket on the grass as most of the children run and played.

"And what about you and Lacus?"

"Mm we know each other because of our families, thanks for parties and all…"

_hoshi no furu basho de  
anata ga waratte irukoto wo  
itsumo negatteta  
ima tookutemo  
mata aeru yo ne_

"Eh?"

"Someone is singing" said Athrun hearing the song.

"Mm it sounds like Lacus' voice" noticed Cagalli looking her sides for a pink haired girl.

"Really? Lacus? She has a very pretty voice"

"Yes, her voice is very melodious and her songs are beautiful"

_itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute  
hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara  
taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete  
tooi sora koete yuku tsuyosade_

"Look! There they are" informed Athun. Cagalli immediately turned to where Athrun was looking. There was Lacus, indeed singing as usually with her eyes closed, giving her performance as simple as it is a more harmonious feeling. Kira sitting beside her with a peaceful face, just like the other two adults with him, she assumed they were his parents. The thought shot a small pain in her chest.

Both Athrun and Cagalli stood there, hearing her song.

Lacus had her hands on her chest, feeling very relieved in some way, she have not sing for a good time, who know how long have her and Cagalli being like that, thinking of it and comparing their lives, this new world was amazing. She love to sing, specially if it's for a special audience. Yes, they were already special in her heart.

As the words danced from her lips, the lyrics flouted in the air. Her chest felt light as she singed, so she continued.

Suddenly a presence could be felt and her chest became slightly tight. The lyrics still joined by the melody, when she had a flash of a red haired person, for the figure's body she guessed it was a woman or a girl, she turned to show menacing eyes to Lacus. She stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw everyone staring at her.

They all clapped when she finished.

"That was amazing Lacus!" said Mrs. Yamato while Kira kept clapping and agreed with his mother. Mr. Yamato just said a word: wonderful.

She looked around searching for the woman but instead she found Athrun and Cagalli standing a few meters away. Smiling she called for them. When Kira saw them, he stood up to greet them. Cagalli was with Athrun so she must be better.

"Feeling better Cagalli?"

She beamed at the enthusiastic greeting from the brown-haired boy. "I'm much better Kira, thank you"

"Hi there Mr. and Mrs. Yamato" saluted Athrun walking to greet them. Kira watched him so he took Cagalli's wrist to guide them and introduce her to his parents, he didn't know why but he was excited.

"Mom, dad, she is Cagalli" She waved her hand saying "Hello" with a grin on her lips.

"Cagalli, they are my parents, Hana Yamato and Shigure Yamato"

"Nice to meet you" said Mr. Yamato nodding.

"Please to meet you, Cagalli" answered Mrs. Yamato with a warm smile.

"Hope you don't mind if I brought her here"

"No, don't worry Athrun" Mr. Yamato brushed the subject off waving his hand.

"So you are the reason why Athrun could not make it in time, right Cagalli?" Mrs. Yamato teased the blonde. "C'mon join us"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I was not feeling very well" Cagalli apologized looking a little guilty toward Athrun.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I was just joking" she said quickly. Mr. Yamato just chuckled.

"Really it's ok Cagalli" reassured the blue-haired boy sitting next to her. Lacus tapped her shoulder, "Please Cagalli, cheer up!"

"Yeah, we are here to have fun" almost yelled Kira raising his right hand as hitting the sky. Everybody blinked and stared at Kira. Finally they all laughed.

Again poor Kira was the reason to laugh, it was a bit shameful but he like that everyone was happy and laughing even if he was the reason, then he joined them.

Now was Hana Yamato's turn to joke but with a different teenager. "Mm is not that everyday we see Athrun with a lovely girl"

Both flushed at the statement as everyone started to laugh again, then unexpectedly a girl's voice called Kira's name.

A red hair was standing right behind the purple-eyed boy, she smiled. "Hi Kira"

Every gaze turned to focus on the newcomer. They all blinked except Lacus who looked shocked.

"Flay?"

After Kira talked Cagalli's face joined Lacus'.

* * *

**OK! This chapter took me almost 3 hours to write I said to myself that I would write it before new year! So here I am! Mm this was almost as long as the last ch. O.o I wish I could write a xmas fic, but it has already passed, maybe a new year's one, following this fic, but since it won't really match the story… I'll see, personally I think I'm improving with my writing what do you think? ) I hope I get as many reviews as the last one, 10! YAY! Thanks to:**

**Craze Izumi** -- sorry that I wrote it wrong the last time,**MXC - the show- rocks my socks, Yukimi noh Daiomaru, MiyuCagalli, Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, IYGU, asga, Thousandbirds, lilplayer and cottongreentea, **also everybody who read it.

**Mm right now I'm most focus on this fic, so … wait for a big twist from my head! XD sure in future ch, I bet no one can guess what I'm gonna write muahahhahaha lol bye**

**Oh yeah BTW the last ch title, was: "A perfect moment ruined…" and Lacus' song is Shizukana Yoruni, I found it that it fits better than Fields of Hope, in this case.**

**Happy Holiday!**

**Eternally Asuka.**


	7. Divine Voices

"Cursed Maidens"

Chapter 7: Divine Voices

A red hair girl saw in a short distance a boy, a boy she was interested, she already had her plan as soon as she realize what potential he had for the future, so better settle things up. Then she noticed he was with other people, two she didn't know, they were girls, anoying girls that were no match to her was her opinnion. She just walked to her direction, even if she had everything plan, it had its small steps to reach the goal.

"Hi Kira" was her small greeting in front of everybody, as she got nearner she glanced this girl, with her pink tresses she looked like someone she hated, and she already did, even if she wasn't sure why, but she had the idea that she would try to get Kira away from here hands, and that's not someting she is willing to do.

"Flay?"

Once he said her name, both girls she didn't know have their face as they have seen a ghost, suspicous, she thought, giving a quick pick of the other girl, she felt diskileness inmediately just like the blonde felt at the moment.

Both girls snapped out of their shock forcefully. Cagalli bend next to Lacus to whisper her.

The red hair make a sound with her throut. "Didn't you know that it's rude to whisper in front of other people, little blonde?"

Flay and Cagalli stared coldly, before the blonde spoke. "You think? Oh, sorry if you are too eft to here me talking with my friend, although i don't know what is what you want by hearing me talking, we don't even know each other" she stated this coldly. Athrun was amazed just as Kira was with the strong tension between those two. They knew that Cagalli was not usuaully like that... in Flay's place well that was kinda normal already, with her complex of superiority. Thinking fast Kira ecided to introduce them.

"Oh, Cagalli this is Flay, she is a classmate at school," he started, "Flay, she is Cagalli, and she is Lacus"

The girls stayed quiet. None of them spoke.

"So Flay what brings you here?" Athrun tried to relieve the air. The named girl looked at him chaging her features to a "nice" one.

"OH, Athrun i'm was just passing by when i saw you and decided to say hi" she said smiling, she knew well who he was, who his father was.

The pair of adults also stayed in silence, they already had the feeling that something was wrong, looking at each other, they spoke with ther eyes. Their attention was drove away when the blonde pronounced words again, with the same tone.

"You have already greeted us, so is not on due that you leave?" Cagalli looked so much like an aristocratic lady, everyone except for Lacus was amazed by the formality that had in her kicking-her-away intentions. What graceful words for a situation like this, thought Hana Yamato.

Fly looked at her coldly again, daring not to reach the point of visible death intention in front of the people right in front of her. She could't say her words were rude, she had chosen them really well, even for her it would be dificult for someone she just met.

"I'm sorry but, what are you to the Yamato family? She asked innocently in the outside. She needed more information from this girl, if she had enemies, she needed to know them.

Now Kira and Athrun looked pale with the question. Kira tried to speak but stattered so Cagalli finished his sentence.

"I'm Kira's sister"

Everyone had wide eyes, everyone. The boy with magenta eyes started to swet, Lacus amazed by Cagalli firmed state, Athrun still very pale, remembering that they didn't settled things exactly about that idea, and Mr and Mrs Yamato were speechless...

Flay reacted. "How? Why?" showing her utterly surprise.

"Sorry but i don't think i ought to give you any reasons."

Flay quickly looked at Kira, her eyes asking for any good answer he could posibly give her. "Is , that true Kira?"

Right now the brown haired boy had a knot in his throat, he looked at Cagalli, she was tranquile and staring at him as anyone else, except for the red hair who had fire in her eyes. Then at Athrun, who looked as lost as he was, he avoid his parents... finally searching for the baby-blue eyes that belong to Lacus, told him to follow the lead.

"Yes, she is, in fact, my dear sister." Flay inmediately looked at his parents who seemed kinda lost with their son's statement.

"I didn't know you ever **had** a sister." Her eyes drove fomr him to his parents.

"We were unfortunaly separated when we were babies." Kira started to get more confident for some reason, Athrun and Lacus had the idea that Kira was lying but somehow Kira felt that that was the truth. He felt like somebody had taken her away from him. As he spoke Cagalli had seen a flash, a bright light that made her blind for a moment. The only thing she managed to see was Kira sitting under a tree waving at her as she runnued to him, when she arrived, he intintly hugged her tighly. He wishpered to her ear. His words made her eyes teary for happiness.

_"My beloved sister, we're getting married!"_

"Cagalli are you ok?" Kira asked seeing her lost in thoughts. Flay had left already, the tension lowering now... of ourse the question that his parent will do, that he would eal later.

"Cagalli?" called worried Mrs. Yamato. She looked dazed and blinked several times before knowing that what she saw was another vision. "Yes?"

"Are you really feeling well? Maybe we should go back home?

"Ah? No, Athrun! I want to spend the rest of the day here" she said smiling.

Laus too was worried. "Are you sure Cagalli?"

"One hundread percent! Or maybe is that you want e to leave?" she joked. All of them shocked their head inmediately and she laughed.

Kira speaks again, "we are worried about you, that's all."

"Well thank you, but that's not necesary." She beamed.

§

"Don't you think we should be with him, right now? What is he going to tell them?" his voice showed his concers easiy.

"We have to trust him, Athrun"

"Why did Flay have to ask that, for heaven's sake!"

"I don't like her!"

The afternoon was ending with a beautiful sunset, Athrun, Lacus an Cagalli went to stroll in the park, watching the green view mainy composed by grass and trees, while Kira stood behind to talk with his parents about the matter of earlier.

"I guess i have to apologize later to Kira, i should have not talk like that, specially that subject in front of his parents" anounced with regret Cagalli after a moment of silnce as they walk.

"I don't think you should, i told my father that too, so if we deny it now we would have troubles."

"Athrun is right, Cagalli, i'm sure Kira would figure out something." Her pink light tresses dancing with the wind.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Cagalli like a child, spotting a orange flower in a garden, she runned to see it closer while Lacus and Athrun watch her.

"She looks cute, don't you think so Athrun?"

"Yeah, she is really cute," he paused for a moment thinking of how he would ask Lacus,"tell me Lacus, in your time, where you lived, do you remember Cagalli being with someone?"

"Huh?" her eyes reflecting her surprised by Athrun's question, "sorry Athrun but i don't really remember much right now"

"Oh, that's ok" he said looking at the ground, founding a beautiful white flower, like the snow within the plants. He picked it up, and shows it to Lacus.

"Oh that's beautiful!" she said beaming, while Athrun looked at her smiling warmly. Then he placed it between her tresses, right next to her left ear.

"It matches really well with you"

"You think?" smiling she closed her eyes, remembering a sitution very similar to this one with a certain blue haired boy,the memory was nice but then a gentle but misterious voice sounds between her thoughs...

_"My dear princess Lacus, you have to come back..._

_... come back with Athrun."_

§

Meanwhile Athrun have his own vision... he was with Lacus holding white flower with pink shades showing it to her.

_"Lacus, i want you to know that you are more than just my cousin..."_

Suddenly the same gentle voice that spoke to Lacus called him.

_"My dear Athrun, it's time to return..."_

That voice, it sounded familiar to the blue-haire boy, the same gentle voice, serene and sweet...

_'Mom? Is that you?'_

§

"HEY! Lacus! Athrun!" yelled Cagalli waving her orange flower to both of them, who seemed lost track. It was like five minutes since she had run and returned to fnd them like this. She was starting to get nervous and worried when they finally gained concience.

"What was that? Mother?" asked Athrun to noone.

"Go bak? Go back to where?" Lacus asked herself outloud, now Cagalli was freaking out. "With Athrun?" Lacus looked at him, just to find him tring at her with the same comfusion in his features.

"Are you both alright?"

It was right now that they realized that Cagalli had cae bak to them, looking at her they stayed quiet.

"I think we just hd a vision, Cagalli"

"What?"

"Yes, me too Cagalli" said Athrun. The blonde looked at them confused but moved. "I'm getting Kira here, we all have to listen." They nod as she runned to him.

The park was pretty big she ha realized while running, she knew where he was but anyway is was kinda far. From a moment to another, she was apnting feeling very tired her vision clouded. She stopped dryly, looking her surrouning finding nothing but white. Suddenly it was like touching the clouds, cool wind surrounding her entirely. she closes her eyes and openes the again as wanting to wake up from a dream, instead she found a world.

Looking down, she was floating. In the next second she was in somekind of city, a big city, with beautiful arrangements, it looked antique but it had too technology like Athrun and Kira's world, that seemed to me even better than theirs. She saw herself wearing a different outfit, a gorgeous dress that she was sure belong to her, it was long and the hem preciously flowing along with the invisible breeze, it had a green emerald colour of life, a material made for goddesses...

Black, everything went black, she could not see a thing, but then she heard a sound, like voices silently singing in a beautiful phase. A bright light appeared unpon her, slowly reaching her by every second, she was not afraid, the light was warm, secure... when it finally touched her, the light envelope her completely. She was glowing in a warm orange yellow light, like a pure aura surrounding her, it was very familiar feeling like this. Her mind went blank as the memories and information came back to her, as she had lost everythig came ack within seconds. The song brought everything back, those voices sounded divine to her, very familiar, those lyrics were not ment to be understood by the brain but by the heart. She had her eyes closed all the time and opened them once everything finished aprearing again in the park very near to where Kira was. Now everything was clear for her, she remembers who she is and what she has to do.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha, princess and soon to be queen of Fantaxy."

* * *

**Hi everybody! Here i am updating while i should be reading for my homework for the university XP I just felt that i had to write this! It has been a long while, but here is the seventh chapter of Cursed Maidens. I know that for you this might be all mess up but don't worry with tim you'll see and understand it all.**

**HAHA i like to keep the suspense high XD LOL and yeah of course thanks to all for waiting, the ones who reviewed and read, faved it x3 This makes me happy XD**

**Til next time!**

**Eternally Asuka**


	8. The Advent

First to know: I changed the lame name of Fantaxy to Alminith, I think this one sounds more original -.-;

* * *

"Cursed Maidens"

Chapter 8: "The Advent"

"I don't accept her. She is not the one to be with you."

There she was, he unable to see her, to see the truth through the words of his father. The girl -she looks like she was around seventeen years old- was unconscious, her eyes shadowed by her locks and with her hand tied up resembling the image of Christians have from Jesus. She was floating in the air while a blue highlighted seal was beneath her preventing her from releasing herself. Dried tears could be seen on her cheeks as the boy with azure hair discussed with his father about her.

§

_Her father had imprisoned her in a place that no one was to find. He, an adventure boy liked to know everything in the planet, he one way was to rule along the others._

_Leaves surrender under the power of the wind as the boy walked on the giant field covered by vegetation. Holding his breath he ran to the ancient tree that was well-known by the royalty as the tree of life. He sat down there to rest and to catch his quick breath._

_Looking up in order not to bore himself, he saw something very particular: a golden cage. Its size was like a bird cage hanging from a branch. Curious he tried to look it but it was too high, so he decided to climb and watch it closely._

_He was not supposed to find the cage, not he was supposed to climb onto the antique tree that everybody treasured. If he was found, he would be punished. _

_Getting close enough he saw a small figure in it. Something like a fairy with long hair wearing a stunning gown. The boy was intrigued, a new light was inside his magenta eyes as he tried to reach the cage, just when his hand was to touch it, it was rejected by a shield, that threw him from the tree._

_Falling down he was joined by the golden cage. The "fairy" inside screamed in terror, holding herself as she fell. The boy frowned seeing something bright replacing the figure of the cage and the fairy. Shutting his eyes because of the light, he felt hitting the ground. The pain came right away, as logic, but something he didn't expect happened, there was another weigh on him._

_First opening his left eyed, he found something pink and something soft on him. Finally aware, with both eyes opened, he discovered a girl on him, her eyes still shut by the fear. He blinked. The girl finally opened her eyes, showing baby blue colored orbs._

"_Aaaahhhh!" she screamed finding the boy with brown haired under her, he immediately shield his ears with his hands. The girl quickly got up and placed a fine space between them._

"_Hey you don't have to scream like that."_

"_Who are you!" the girl demanded as he started to get up._

"_I, should be the one asking you fell on me…"_

_They stood in silence for a while, the girl had her hands together on her chest showing her frighten, meanwhile the boy studied her. _

"_I-I'm Lacus" she stammered. _

"_Oh, are you a fairy?"_

"_No!" she exclaimed hurt by the question, like it was an insult, "I'm Princess Lacus Clyne! There is no thing such as fairies." For normal people that comment would be very weird because a girl from her age, apparently around eight, would believe in fairies… but that is in a normal world._

"_Sorry! I was just asking, I'm Kira Hibiki," he introduced himself offering his hand to salute her._

_She blinked hearing him, "Hibiki? You are from the royal family too?"_

_This was how the first met, called it coincidence but sometimes life plays some tricks that we will never understand no matter what we do…_

"_Cagalli! Cagalli!" a boy was calling with a loud voice a girl with blonde hair that sat near a lake._

_She turned to find her beloved brother running towards her. She beamed and got up holding the hem of her yellow dress to receive her sibling. _

_He hugged her tight and excited. "I have a new friend!" he told her once released from the hug._

"_Really? That's great, Kira!"_

"_Yes, next time I'll introduce you to her."_

"_Her? You new friend is a girl?"_

"_Yes! She is really cute and kind, too" he answered his sister beaming happily. Seeing his sister's face he asked, "Are you not happy?"_

_She quickly answered to fool her brother, "No! Of course I'm happy for you"_

"_Good!" he said putting his hands on his sides, "I want you in good mood to meat someone."_

"_Huh? Meet who?" she said clueless._

"_A friend." Once finished his sentence, he took her hand and guided her with out hearing her answer, to meet his friend…_

_He not only took her by force with out hearing what she thought about meeting his friend but made her wait alone in what we would call a living room. The space of the room was very big, wide and tall. In the middle of it there was something on the floor, with a disc form, around it some furniture and cushion on the floor._

_Tired of waiting she started to play, more like levitate around the room, watching through the large windows that were almost as tall has the walls, adorned by elegant white curtains, which danced along the wind as it came in._

_As she entertained herself she saw outside a petite bird, she smiled raising her hand, which opened the window with a light wave. She called the small bird which feathers had a lilac color and it obeyed. _

_Slowly it entered, landing on her hands and looked at her with a sweet face. She giggled._

"_Hello there, you are so cute!" The blonde called Cagalli greeted the little animal, as she turned while levitating; she was practically laying on the air facing the roof, like five meters away from ground._

_She started to pet the little friend on her hand with her index finger when a small person came into the apparently empty room. He heard a chuckle. Looking up he found the source of the sound: a girl floating in the air wearing a golden dress with a golden long tail formed by her locks._

_He grinned before doing the same thing to reach her. Quiet and slow, cautiously so she would no notice him. She continued playing with the little creature oblivious of his presence while he was getting nearer by each second and giggle she made._

_Suddenly a face appeared next to her left cheek. "Hi," he greeted making her scream of surprise and scaring the bird away. Now he was chuckling as she got far away from him._

"_Who are you? What are you doing here!" she commands with a serious face as soon as she realized of his existence in the room._

_Finished his amusement he responded her, "I'm Athrun and just I'm visiting… You must be Cagalli."_

_She remained in silence but her eyes showed that she didn't trust him t all. He again find her reaction amusing, however he didn't show it._

"_Cagalli, Athrun where are you!"_

_Both children looked down to find Kira calling them. Cagalli arrived to her brother's side as fast as she saw him. "Kira, I'm here."_

"_What were you doing up there, I told you to wait for me" he told his sister as she landed._

"_I lost patience" she simply stated, then frowned remembering the new boy she saw, "who is him?" she asked pointing the blue-haired boy still levitating in the same place as she last saw him._

_Kira looked at the place his sister pointed. "Huh? Oh, he is Athrun. Hey Athrun, what are you doing there?" he called his friend, Athrun got down next to Kira._

"_I see that you already met my dear sister" he said deducing by the look of Cagalli's face._

_Athrun chuckled, "Yes indeed, she is very cute too."_

_The mad face of Cagalli got quickly pink after hearing what the green-eye boy said._

"_What are you saying!" she spoke very loud, still flushing a little. Kira just looked at her._

"_It's true; you looked very cute when you were playing with the little bird…"_

§

"You will marry Lacus as planned," his voice was cold as always.

"But father! I don't want to marry her; I want to be with Cagalli!"

"You must united the Borel with the Noth!"

"But father, Cagalli is too a Princess, the Princess of Zephys and Eunro, if is land what you want, then Cagalli has one more than Lacus, why don't you-"

"It's a shame that you don't understand my son, she must have brain-washed you or something…"

"Of course not father, it's love, I love her!"

"Then must be a love potion…," Patrick Zala laughed at his own joke before speaking again, "and for that she is being punished…"

"WHAT!"

* * *

Borel, Noth, Eunro and Zephys are something like North, South, East and Western… in later ch you'll understand better.

Hahaha finally I was able to write the ch, university takes too much of my time-I'm writing before my exams starts! And my eighteenth birthday is coming, soon to be and adult! YES AND NOO! The best gifts are your reviewssss **May 9**

I made my best writing this one, focus somehow on their past, hope you liked it, inspiration isn't helping much and this ch took me around mmm four hours x.x

If anyone has questions don't worry and ask, I know right know the fic might be a little not easy to understand hehe by bad and good suspense LOL

Time: 12:12am… time to sleep bye!

Eternally Asuka


	9. Just Remember

"Cursed Maidens"

Chapter 9: "Just Remember"

Night has come and now ruled the dark color at the sky. Everything was talked just as they said when Lacus and Athrun had their sort of vision on the picnic; they were all stunned, but specially Kira, hearing that his best friend also had some kind of connection with these particular girls.

Call it luck or destiny, but thank God, one of them now could al least remember who she was. Cagalli. Although she now remembers she could not just tell them everything, they needed at least have some kind of introduction of this matter but time was not with her, not this time. She wasn't sure how they would react, she wasn't worried about Lacus but for Kira and Athrun… It was late when she remembered how she met the azure haired boy, a really close friend of her brother's and a very important person for herself. It was funny now that she recalled the meeting.

She was still young, free and with no problems to take care. Being a princess was priceless but it also had it sacrifices, but until now it was OK, if she was with _him_, with them.

A smiled appeared on her face, a warm one, just like when you think of your family, the people most precious for you. As the situation she was now to face, she could be patience and rush at the same time, if they didn't go back, it would be a mess. Who is the one taking care of everything now? When she thinks about it, who is facing their responsibilities?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice. Distracting her, she turned to see her supposed boyfriend and supposed husband to be, soon.

"You are not going to sleep?"

"I'm just thinking about everything, you know, now that I kind of remember about-"

"You shouldn't think too much about it, you might overstress yourself" Athrun just as she remembers, always caring for her, so alike his past self.

He saw her beamed at him sweetly, since they all four talked the situation, she looked more concerned. He too was now involved, he was not sure if to be happy or to be worry, however the voice that called him…

He was sure it was his mother. His mother has called him to go back.

_Go back to where?_

According to Cagalli, it was something called Alminith, the name sounded foreign and somewhat familiar to his mind. And the image of Cagalli worried gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

It hurt. It hurt her, that he could not remember her. The moments they spent together, how they fell in love… but she was not the only one suffering, he also felt a void inside his heart. Something was missing in his life.

Unconsciously he turned to face her, finding her eyes on him, he flushed cutely at Cagalli's golden orbs. She smiled and went to him, posing her right hand on his shoulder.

"You still don't remember do you?" she asked staring at him. He noticed her golden orbs glowing with a nostalgic light; it seemed that it hurt her.

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, we should go to sleep, now" she brushed the subject and went to her bed. Athrun looked at her as she settled down on her bed. She was staying at his guest room, since his father gave no objection; everything was arranged so she could be comfortable. Walking slowly she saw him getting beside her bed and stand there for some seconds. She saw him taking her blanket and raises it to cover her. Her eyes looked at him quizilly. He smiled.

"I don't want you to get cold" The flushed showed a reddish color on her cheeks.

"Mm… thanks"

Cagalli thought that with that we would leave but she was proofed wrong, instead he sit beside her bed. His head bent closer to hers, stopping right before their noses touched. Normally Athrun would be blushing just as Cagalli was deep red now, but did not move. Guiding his right hand, he cupped her cheek. A warm feeling went to her body.

Athrun himself was astonished by his instinct but did not show it, his body moved by itself nevertheless he didn't complain the results he was receiving.

The little blond blushing was too cute. Mentally he had a big grin. '_I love to do this to her'_ he heard his own voice say those words. He took his own hand to rest aside the bed. He began to get closer to her, feeling her breath on him, his mind, body and heart told him to kiss her…

The girl sitting on her bed was having a wild fight against herself. One side told her to follow the lead but the other one was confused. He was not her fiancé…

'_He is not Athrun!'_

'_Yes, he is!_

'_Ok, he is Athrun but at the same time he is not! At least he is not the same…'_

Her mind surrenders, that part of her psyche was right, he was Athrun but at the same time he was not him… he was not the same boy she met when she was little at her house because her dear brother wanted her to meet his best friend and from that time she got the chance to know more about him, later fall in love with even without realizing it quickly and then fight the truth and the path their parents had decided without their real consent… He was not the same man that proposed to her against his father wishes… He didn't know nor remember her for the longest time as they spent time together… He had none of the memories she treasured so dearly in her heart.

Unexpectedly she felt something soft on her lips and slender fingers holding her chin warmly. Noticing this, she quickly came back to reality and found his friend kissing her with his emerald orbs shelled by his eyelids. Her eyes grew wide by the sudden action. Her mind started to quarrel again about what to do but he started to get more serious with the simple peck, his hand was behind her back, pulling her closer to him when her heart was about to explode.

She was tired of thinking so hard and burning her neurons, tired of deciding if he was Athrun or not, but one thing was sure, she would always follow her heart not matter what…

While her heart was beating hard and fast; she felt like melting in his arms in this right moment, his warmness kept her away from coldness, his company, away from loneliness, his words, away from insanity… She had the feeling to jump into his strong arms to hug him and stay by his side forever…

Brushing away all the annoying thoughts, she gave herself to her heart and his…

She closed her eyes in a slow motion; his kiss was just like those she always received from the other Athrun, filled with affection and care, the Athrun she remembers and loves with all her heart… in this brief moment she could swore they were the same person, with the same memories, with the same emotions, with the same personality, with the same feeling he shared with her.

Time seemed to stop for her, it was like that time when she was at her real bedroom at her home, he was to stay that night to work with Kira about some papers and he was there to wish her a "good night" ending it with a tender kiss.

The special moment ended when they fell apart, the kiss was not done with passion but with a caring-loving feeling, those that you would always want to receive from the one you love the most.

Now both were blushing, not really expecting that it would turn that way neither think it would end so tranquil with both smiling happy.

"I really wish we could go to Alminith, so I could show you everything" she said looking to his shining orbs.

"I know you do and I have this feeling I can't really describe, I want to go there." She beamed again.

"I should let you sleep now" he said with a mid laugh.

"If you say so" answered playing a little with her tone of voice.

He left her room but before closing the door he said, "Sleep well," with a smile and went to his room to slumber, it was around ten thirty, he bet to himself that his friend would be already asleep.

§

Slow and quiet breathing was being heard in his room, his hair was a mess as he moves his while sleeping peacefully, somehow he manage to sleep although he knows the situation they were going through was not in any way, normal.

Inside of his mind, in his dream land, he lay resting under a very familiar tree, he sometimes see when he dreams. A giggle called his attention.

It was Lacus voice. He stood up to look where was she but he could see her anywhere around.

Suddenly the leaves of the tree began to glow bright, but not enough to make him blind. The big plant was silently chanting words he could not comprehend at all. The whole situation was strange and he could not understand what was happening…

"_My dear son…"_

He heard a voice awfully familiar coming from the tree, though he could not remember from where. Then he spoke involuntary.

"Mo-mom?"

'_What was he saying? That feminine voice didn't belong to his mother!'_

"_I'm glad you remember me, my dearest Kira…"_

'_What's going on! I must be hallucinating!'_

"_Do you recall something else? My son?"_

"No" he responded with calm he didn't know where he got it.

"_What about your beloved sister?"_

"Sister?" He blinked at the question; he did not have a sister, although he felt something very special for Cagalli, he was not sure.

"_And about your dear fiancée?" the voice of the woman sound like she was somehow amused._

"Fiancée! Now I really don't know what are you talking about Ma'am" He was not sure why he added the Ma'am…

"_My son, why are you being so formal towards me?"_

"Mm… sorry it's just I'm not sure what is happening" he excused himself at the situation. He now felt really awkward speaking to a big and old tree, but to his surprise its glow grew intense and a figure started to form in front of him.

A beautiful woman appeared to his purple eyes shocking him with a memory when he called her "mom." Her face was fine and showed kindness, her gentle eyes resemble a lot those he saw before and knew.

"_Let me help you my child, your sister already has her memory back and now is your turn"_

"My me-memory back? My sister? What do you mean?" She beamed again and spoke. _"That's why I want to help you, so you can be at her side and fulfilled your destiny"_

"But-"

"_No buts my son, the time has come and you should have your memories back"_

§

"Fa-father? Is that you?" she asked disbelievingly at the voice that was speaking to her with a calm and mature voice.

"_Of course my dear Lacus, did you think I would abandon you?"_

"Father, help me! I don't know where I am… this is another world I can't recall from my memories and I can't seem to remember them completely"

"_It's fine, I'm here to help you with your memoirs" _as he said his figure became visible in front of her. Her beloved father was now with her, his presence was calming her as always, her dad, as she called inside her heart.

"_Honey, close your eyes and think of your past, that you belong"_

§

"Cagalli" her name was called by someone she knew well. His eyes shoot open feeling the cold floor of the ground to realize that he was alone at the ocean. The waves came and go to meet the horizon but there was no sound of the usual birds flying on the sky keeping the usual image of the water joined by the white-winged animals. He looked around it was surrounded by a wide extension of white-cream sand. The view was peaceful enough to spend a nice day realizing just watching the waves as they played.

"_I see you still care a lot for the girl"_

"Who is there?" he asked to the sudden intrusion.

"_I'm hurt that you don't recognize my voice, Athrun" _the female voice joked sweetly.

"Mother?" he inquired unsure, now he was dreaming about his mother.

"_Hello my son," _she stopped watching him. _"If you turn you'll see me, my dear."_

"Mother" he called her with his nostalgic voice mixed with happiness. He could finally see after long time. "This must be a dream."

She smiles with her eyes softened, _"you are not dreaming, honey"_

"I'm not? What do you mean?"

Her lips formed a grin, _"you called her didn't you?"_

Athrun frowned confused, "who?"

"_Cagalli."_ His mother saw him blushed and laughed. _"I can't believe you still flush when I say name her"_

His pink shade turned crimson at her comment, which she giggled happy.

She spoke again with soft eyes, _"I'm happy to know you love her so deeply, my son, I think you made the right decision."_

"What are you talking about mom?" he asked full of her confusing sentences.

"_If you have no clue of what I'm saying, why don't you find out its meaning?"_

"How?"

"_Just try to remember, be calm"_

"Wait a minute! You said I love Cagalli!"

Now Lenore was laughing out loud at his son's slow way to understand her words. Athrun's heart was in pure joy hearing his beloved mother laughing, this was such a treasured moment that he had since his early memories of childhood. Though he was a little embarrassed.

"_Why don't you let me lend you a hand, so you can remember and know what I'm talking about?" _she offered holding her hand in the air waiting his son to reach it while the cool breeze of the ocean played with her short dark purple-blue hair.

* * *

Hello everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter I wanted to have it a little longer, I like the part of their past x3 I'm thinking of making some one-shots about their past that are not going to the written here, I really want to finish this fic soon so I can write another Asucaga fic that I have some ideas, tho is another AU sweats

But don't worry there are still some chapters to read... any ideas or suggestions about the evil things that Mia and Flay can do? help me...

Thanks all the ones who reviewed me and take their time to read this, until next time!

Eternally Asuka

T.T C'mon I want at least 7 or 8 reviews as always, I was somehow depressed to receive only 5 i'm sad…bye take care.


End file.
